I need to talk to you
by teamgibbs5
Summary: One-shot of just some McAbby smut. There is a small plot basically Abby flashes back to McGee giving her some, not so good information and how she deals with it.


**A/N Alright this is just something I had in my head. It's unbetaed so sorry if it sounds bad or gets confusing. I just wanted to get it up before I left for the day. Enjoy!**

Abby needed to get some sleep, but after the day she had that wasn't going to happen.

Sitting on her couch in the dark was the only thing she felt like doing. Too tired to watch TV or a movie, to read, and too tired to sleep. It was ridiculous, she couldn't just sit there all night. What she needed was someone to talk to, but it was 2 am. She knew one person... shaking the thought away Abby knew she couldn't, she had to change. She couldn't use him any more, he wasn't hers.

Deciding to go to the kitchen she realized she hadn't left the couch since she had taken her shower...counting it out on her fingers she figured it was about 3 and a half hours ago. Trying to remember what she had done in that time of sitting on the couch she made her way to the cabinet when she remembered. That look.

She turned around never opening the cabinet and leaned against the counter. That look he had given her. How was she supposed to read that. Did he mean to do it? Was it meant for her to see? She stood there remembering what had happened for about the third time.

_Just another day in her lab, jamming to her tunes while running some fingerprints through AFIS and checking some strange substance found on the victims clothes with Mr. mass spec. She stared at the fingerprint scan hoping to get a match soon, when her music shut off. "Aw, Gibbs common, that was the best part!" When she didn't get a reply she leaned to her right to see past her computer, there, was standing McGee. "Oh hey McGee, thought you were Gibbs. Well I guess you already figured that out seeing as I called you...McGee, you alright?" She asked stepping out from behind her computer. He hadn't moved at all since he turned her music off. _

_Rubbing his forehead in confusion he replied "Yeah, yeah. Um...Abby, I need to talk to you." _

"_McGee, I really gotta get these test done for Gibbs" She said pointing at the computer "And Ducky just sent me like 3 more things and I..."_

"_Abby." He said cutting her off "Please?" McGee wasn't a beggar, he usually just dealt with it so she figured it must have been serious. _

_Giving in and trying to ignore the fact that something may be wrong she replied "Yeah whats up Timmy?" McGee still hadn't moved from the stereo. She could see his gears turning and that's what worried her the most. He wasn't normally this tense. _

_Tim finally looked up at her, "Can we sit?" kindly turning around to grab a chair for her. _

_Abby made her way toward the chair he set in place in her office. As she entered she heard the familiar beep and she turned around to watch the glass doors shut. Looking down at her feet she was afraid to look at him because she knew something was wrong. _

_She closed the distance between her and the chair and sat down. Still looking down she heard him say something. Shaking her head she looked up, "Sorry what?" she asked._

_He sighed. It was already hard enough telling her in the first place. "I said you know Maxine?"_

_Huffing annoyed she responded "Yes..." Shaking her head again, "You know, Tim, I don't want to hear about the 'things' you two like to do when you aren't playing games." Abby said using air quotes._

"_Abby, Please just let me tell you, Okay?" He asked sympathetically. Immediately she felt bad for getting angry. _

_She didn't like Maxine and shes not even really sure why. She just hates that McGee chooses to play video games with her instead. She knows they are dating and all but that has always be _their_ thing, shaking the thought out of her head she looked up at him seeing the sorrow in his eyes. "Okay Tim."_

_It was all she has to say to make him want get up right that minute and change his mind, but he knew he couldn't. It was his time and it was what he wanted most in life. Well second to what he wanted most, but the first he would never get. _

_He sighed leaning down to rest his elbows on his knees. Rubbing his face one more time before looking back up into those beautiful green eyes that made him want to forget everything he had ever known. He wished he didn't have to tell her. Of all people Abby was the hardest to tell. They had known each other for so long and have been best friends. Why he couldn't just come out and say it like he would with anyone else, he wasn't sure. This should be a happy moment for him but right now it was the worst. He took a deep breath, sitting up and looked into her soul, "Abby, I...I..."_

_Tilting her head slightly, "You what Tim?"_

"_Abby I'm...We're, engaged" He saw the confusion settle on her face. "I, I...mean Maxine and I...not me and you." That last part came out with a little more disappointment then he wanted._

"_Yeah I got that part." She snapped. She wasn't sure if she was mad, upset, sad, disappointed, angry. Abby just wanted to cry, but she couldn't do that she had to be happy for him. She wasn't sure how to do that when she hated this woman. How could he just get engaged and not even talk to her about it first? She was his best friend, or she thought she was. _

"_Are you upset?" _

_She stood up throwing her hands in the air, "I don't know McGee. I mean this, this is a big deal. Everything is going to change. Are you going to live with her or she going to live with you? Does this mean I can't come over any more? Your going to need a bigger place. So are you going to move? Are you going to have kids? Just one, or three?" She had been pacing back and forth when she quickly turned around to look at him. "Oh my god! Your not leaving NCIS are you!" _

_He stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders looking her straight in the eyes. "Of course not. I love this job and you" letting go of her shoulders and putting distance between them quickly trying to justify what he just said, "...and the team, I couldn't leave you guys." _

_She blinked back the tears she felt invading her eyes, "What what about everything else, its all going to change?" _

_He reached out to lift her chin, "Hey" he said making her look up at him, "Nothing is going to change. You will always be my best friend." trying to reassure her. _

_She slightly smiled and he was okay with that, he knew she wouldn't be happy about it. She always got jealous when he was dating someone but he couldn't wait for her any more, he had found someone and he wasn't just going to let her slip away. He couldn't help but love Abby, he always had and probably always would but he knew how she worked and he needed stability and a family. _

_She couldn't help but notice he was still looking at her, he had finally let go of her chin but his gaze never left her eyes. There was so much love and emotion in that one look. She wasn't sure what he was trying to tell her. She searched his eyes for something but all she saw was love. A small noise broke the silence and McGee pulled his phone out of his pocket. Flipping it open he said "They need me back upstairs" Abby nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. That would be their last kiss. She watched him walk past the sliding door and right before he got to the elevator she called his name, He turned around. "Congratulations." She smiled a fake smile that he accepted and continued to go upstairs. _

There was a knock at her door when she realized she was sitting on the kitchen floor with tears streaming down her face. Quickly wiping them away she got up and went to the door. Looking through the peep hole, she saw McGee. With her shaking hands she unlocked the door and opened it "Tim?" Abby opened the door wider to let him in. "It's 3:00 in the morning! What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you"

She shut the door and walked over to the middle of her living room. "McGee! The last time you said that you..."

"Abby, have you been crying?" he asked walking up to her and wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I..I just don't really feel well McGee." She said sitting down on the couch.

He sat down beside her, "Abby, whats bothering you?"

"McGee! It's nothing, now go back to your 'wife-to-be'" she snapped.

Tim had turned to look at her. Abby was sitting slouched back on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. He could see anger, frustration and jealousy written all over her face and he couldn't help but smile.

Hearing no response she turned to him seeing a grin plastered on his face "What the hell is so funny!"

"You" he said before smiling again and leaning in to kiss her. Against her soft, warm lips he could feel her give in and he couldn't help but him smile against them.

As soon as she felt that she pulled back snapping to reality. She shook her head in disbelief and stood up "What are you doing! You are engaged!" Again he smiled "And why the hell are you so smiley? If you think it is funny to cheat on your soon to be wife, it isn't and I will not be apart of it!" Abby only noticed his smile get larger. "McGee!" she warned.

McGee stood up to join her "Abby that is what I came over her to talk to you about."

She shook her head, "I don't understand"

"I couldn't marry her when I loved someone else. I was really confident about it when I woke up this morning. I knew it was what I wanted. But after telling you, I wasn't so sure any more. I'm not even sure how you do this to me. You make my mind go crazy. Its like you have this power that makes me forget about everything except how much I love you." She couldn't help but smile "After telling you, it was all I could think about all day. Was this what I really wanted? Was I doing it for the right reason? Did I really love her? Abby I thought about it _all_ day, and obviously all night. All I want is you, I would never be happy with out you. And I realized you were right when you said everything would change. We couldn't hang out any more, we couldn't watch movies, go to dinner, I couldn't be jealous of you dating some one." He paused as wiped the single tear from her face but didn't move his hand. "Abby I love you and no one could ever change that."

"Oh Tim!" she laced her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

He held her in place rubbing her back, slightly chuckling he said "I'm just glad I didn't tell anyone else, that would have been embarrassing."

Smiling she squeezed him tighter. Abby looked up and kissed his cheek "I am never letting you go again"

Smiling back McGee kissed her forehead "Please don't"

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
